


Birthday Cake

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks that celebrating his birthday is pointless and dumb. Castiel disagrees...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Cake

Dean Winchester deems celebrating birthdays dumb and unnecessary. Or no, that’s not entirely true… He only deems celebrating _his own birthday_ dumb and unnecessary. He doesn’t think the anniversary of his existence actually makes for party-material, and so he’s made sure to not mention his upcoming birthday to his brother, and most definitely not to his nosy angel boyfriend…

Which is why he grumbles something unintelligible when he feels gentle hands waking him up on that dreaded morning. He lets out a very unhappy groan when Cas softly whispers into his ear.

“Dean… Wake up, Dean. It’s your _birthday_ …”

Of freaking course Castiel would remember the date...

Dean makes sure to sigh theatrically before opening one eye and glaring up at his boyfriend, who is sitting on the edge of their bed. Cas is fully dressed, meaning that he’d probably been out of the bunker already, and it’s then that Dean realizes that the angel has placed something on the nightstand beside them…

It’s a birthday cake, and not a small one either. Bright green frosting spells the words _‘Happy Birthday Dean’._

Dean buries his head in his hands.

“You’re crazy, Cas. Why the hell make such a big deal out of this?” He huffs, the words muffled against his palms.

Cas doesn’t say anything, but Dean can feel how the angel gently takes his wrists to pry Dean’s hands away from his face.

Blue eyes meet green, and Cas’ closeness makes Dean’s heart skip a beat, maybe two.

“I’m making _a big deal out of this_ , as you call it, because to me this is the most _important_ day of the year. You being born is something I want to celebrate, because my own existence wouldn’t be the same without you, and so I’m eternally thankful for _yours,_ Dean.”

The weight of Dean’s swelling heart is heavy in his chest. Cas’ eyes are so sincere, and Dean is overwhelmed, and even too speechless to reprimand him by telling him something along the lines of _‘you can’t just stay stuff like that, Cas’_.

Still at a loss for words, Dean decides to settle for _actions_. He takes Cas into his arms and brushes a kiss against the angel’s hair. Castiel eagerly snuggles against him, and they stay in the embrace for an immeasurable moment.

“Thanks, Cas…” Dean mutters after a while, feeling a bit guilty for complaining at first.

They pull apart, and Cas is smiling at Dean. Dean can’t resist and goes in for a kiss, soft and sweet. When their lips separate, Cas cocks his head at the cake.

“Are we going to try if it tastes as good as it looks, Mister _I-refuse-to-celebrate-my-birthday_?” The angel teases.

Dean snorts but nods, and his stomach growls as if on cue. “Hell yeah… Guess I can make an exception this year.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
